CONOCIENDO EL AMOR
by PadmeA
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE POWER RANGER DEDICADA A MI PAREJA FAVORITA TOMMY Y KIMBERLY
1. Chapter 1

CONOCIENDO EL AMOR

Capítulo 1

Kimberly: Aisha Jasón me invitó hoy a comer helado

Aisha: Que bien mis dos amigas tendrán una cita hoy

Kimberly: Con quien va a salir Trini

Aisha: Con Billy

Kimberly: Que bien y que harás tu Aisha

Aisha: Yo iré con Zack a una competencia de baile

 **En el cine**

Billy: Gracias por aceptar mi invitación Trini

Trini: Gracias a ti por invitarme, vayamos a comprar las cotufas

 **En la heladería**

Jasón: Kim te felicito por ganar la competencia

Kimberly: Gracias Jasón y cuando será tu próxima competencia de karate

Jasón: la próxima semana, iras a verme

Kimberly: Claro no me la perdería

Jasón: tengo preguntarte algo

Kimberly: que sucede Jasón

Jasón: Quieres ser mi novia

Kimberly: por supuesto

Luego de acepar las propuesta Kimberly y Jasón se besan; comen sus helados y el la lleva a casa

 **En el cine**

Trini: la película estuvo genial

Billy: Trini quieres ser mi novia

Trini: Que dijiste Billy

Billy: Si quieres ser mi novia

Trini: Si caro que quiero

 **En el Concurso de baile**

Zack: Te diviertes Aisha

Aisha: Claro Zack

Horas después en casa de Kimberly

Kimberly: chicas soy novia de Jasón

Trini: y yo de Billy

Aisha: ósea la única sin novio soy yo, las felicito chicas

Trini: tranquila Aisha pronto conseguirás un chico guapo e inteligente.

Aisha: ojala chicas aunque no me preocupo tanto por eso, debo irme; te quedas o te vas conmigo Trini.

Trini: me voy contigo

Ambas chicas se despiden de Kimberly y salen rumbo a sus casas.

 **En la Universidad**

Kimberly: Jasón estoy harta de tus celos Edward es solo un amigo

Jasón: Tu le gustas lo se

Trini: chicos están peleando de nuevo desde que se hicieron novios no paran de pelear.

Jasón.: No te metas Trini esto es entre Kim y yo

Zack: nos metemos porque somos sus amigos, vamos para que te calmes Jasón

 **En el Campus**

Billy: Jasón tú no eres así cada día peleas más con Kimberly

Zack: Billy tiene razón ella se va hartar y te va a dejar

Jasón: no quiero perderla amigos

Jasón perderá a Kimberly? Lean la continuación de esta historia, espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 **1 año después**

Jasón: Kim como estas? Te llamo para invitarte a salir y poder hablar de lo nuestro

Kimberly: Jasón ya lo nuestro termino no tenemos nada de qué hablar

Jasón: necesito otra oportunidad, al menos iras a ver la competencia

Kimberly: adiós

 **Competencia de Gimnasia**

Kimberly hace su presentación consigue la más alta puntuación y gana

Aisha: felicidades amiga

Trini: felicidades Kim, alguien vino a verte

Jasón: felicidades Kim sabía que ganarías eres la mejor, prométeme que iras a mi próxima competencia

 **Días después**

 **Casa familia Lee Scott**

Paty: hijo cálmate ella ira a verte

Jasón: mamá ella no ira me odia

Paty: esta dolida por tu actitud pero no te odia

 **Casa Hart**

Kimberly: amigos no deseo ir a esa competencia eso sería darle alas a Jasón para que piense que volveremos

Trini: debes ir recuerda que los fondos serán para nuestra graduación y aparte somos amigos de ese cabeza hueca de Jasón

Kimberly: Esta bien iré

 **Horas después en el Campus**

Zack: Jasón te tengo una noticia Kim vendrá pero no te hagas ilusiones de volver con ella

Jasón: bueno al menos es un paso que aceptara venir

Las chicas llegan y se sientan en las gradas

Presentador: Buenas tardes a todos los presentes gracias por acompañarnos hoy; los peleadores son el 7 veces campeón Jasón Lee Scott y el retador 8 veces campeón representando a la Universidad del Pacifico Tommy Oliver

 **En las gradas**

Kimberly: Que chico tan guapo

Aisha: A quien te refieres Kim

Kimberly: Al chico que va a pelear con Jasón

Trini: Es realmente guapo

La pelea comenzaba y Tommy consigue hacer 3 puntos, Jasón logra hacer 2 puntos ´pero Tommy lo derriba con una patada llevándose su trofeo numero 9

 **En los vestidores**

Billy: estas bien Jasón

Jasón: si bro pero debo practicar más ese chico es bueno

Zack: chicos vayamos a club, invitemos a las chicas

Billy: excelente idea

 **En el club**

Kimberly y Zack bailaban, Billy y Aisha los acompañaban bailando; mientras Trini y Jasón estaban sentados

En ese momento llegan Tommy con otros chicos al club, Kimberly lo ve y se emociona, pero Tommy ni la voltea a ver, todos vuelven a la mesa

Aisha: Kim viste quien llego

Kimberly: si lo vi

Trini: deberías sacarlo a bailar

Kimberly: no estás loca, yo estoy cansada chicas me voy

 **En la otra parte del club**

Tommy: chicos estoy cansado

Michell: Tomate una cerveza para celebrar

Peter: mira esa chica que va allí que guapa

Tommy: es muy hermosa

Peter: yo la vi primero

Trini trata de evitar que Kimberly se vaya pero fue imposible

 **Estacionamiento**

El auto de Kimberly no quería prender y Tommy a ver la situación se acerca

Tommy: hola puedo ayudarte

Kimberly: te lo agradecería no sé qué paso no quiere encender

10 minutos después el auto encendió

Kimberly: gracias eres muy amable traes auto; si no puedo llevarte

Tommy: siempre a tu orden hermosa desconocida

Kimberly: Perdón que tonta me llamo Kimberly Hart

Tommy: Bonito nombre soy Tommy Oliver, tengo auto pero espero verte pronto

Kimberly: mañana en el campus habrá una competencia de gimnasia sé que no es lo tuyo pero igual estas invitado comienza a las 6 pm

Tommy: allí estaré.

Ambos se despiden con la promesa de volverse a ver


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

 **En el campus**

Jasón: Kimberly es verdad que invitaste a Tommy a ver tu competencia.

Kimberly: si es cierto yo lo invite algún problema.

Jasón: te gusta ese imbécil

Kimberly: eso no es asunto tuyo ahora vete debo calentar.

 **En las gradas**

Billy: espero que no vuelvan a pelear

Aisha: lo dudo porque últimamente es lo único que hacen .

Zack: y ahora mas que Jasón esta furioso porque Kim invito a Tommy.

Trini: y como se entero

Billy: Bulk se lo dijo burlándose de el

Trini: y como supo Bulk

Zack: el los vio en el estacionamiento del club, se acerco a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y escucho toda la conversación.

Aisha: gordo chismoso, ire a ver a Kim

 **En los vestidores**

Kimberly estaba calentando cuando de repente escucha pasos y pregunta: quien esta allí

Tommy: hola hermosa no quise asustarte

Kimberly: Tommy viniste y lo abraza

Tommy: me alegra que te contente que yo este aquí

Kimberly: lo siento no debí ser tan impulsiva

Tommy: tranquila ahora me iré nos vemos después de la competencia.

Kimberly: está bien

Minutos después la competencia comenzaba, Kayla ejecuta una perfecta rutina lo que hace que obtenga 25 puntos, Camry consigue una puntuación de 20 puntos, era el turno de Kimberly quien hace una perfectísima rutina consigue 30 puntos y gana la competencia. Sus amigos estaban súper contentos por ella; Jasón la agarra y la besa, Kimberly se suelta y le da una cachetada, todos se quedan impresionados especialmente Jasón

Billy: se acabó el show vayan a otra parte.

Kimberly: Jasón debes entender que yo no te amo y que desde ahora seremos solo amigos.

Jasón la toma del brazo fuertemente y le dice: no lo entenderé jamás tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

Kimberly: suéltame Jasón me lastimas.

Zack: suéltala Jasón.

Jasón suelta a Kimberly y se va corriendo muy enojado

Trini: que manera de arruinar el momento

Aisha: Kim estas bien

Kimberly: si solo deseo ir a casa.

Tommy quería ir a donde estaba Kimberly pero por lo sucedido decidio no hacerlo y se marchó.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

 **Un mes después**

 **Casa Hart**

Trini: Kim supiste que Jasón se fue a Suiza

Kimberly: no lo sabia espero que lo vaya bien y logre olvidarse del amor que siente por mí.

Aisha: no lo creo, bueno ya olvidemos el yema de Jasón y que paso con Tommy lo ha visto.

Kimberly: ya tengo un mes que no lo veo

Aisha: que mal

Trini: lo siento tanto, te gustaría ir con nosotros al centro comercial para que ahogues esa tristeza.

Kimberly: no chicas vayan ustedes yo quedare aquí

 **Centro Comercial**

Aisha: no te enojes conmigo Trini pero las compras o son lo mismo sin Kim, es más divertido cuando están las tres mosqueteras.

Trini: tienes razón

De repente una persona arroya a Aisha y la tumba todos los paquetes, Aisha estaba muy enojada

Aisha: tener más cuidado no puede y no hay arroyando a las personas

Tommy: lo siento permíteme ayudarte, oye tu eres amiga de Kimberly como esta ella.

Aisha: esta en casa algo deprimida.

Tommy: supongo que por la pelea con su novio.

Trini: Jasón no es su novio y por eso fue el problema.

Tommy: chicas puedo pedirles un favor

Aisha: claro que necesitas

Tommy: el número de Kimberly eso necesito

Trini le da el número de Kimberly a Tommy this les da las gracias and se va; Aisha y Trini estaban emocionadas por que sabían que Kimberly se alegraría con la llamada de Tommy.

 **Casa Hart**

Suena el teléfono

Kimberly: ola quien es

Tommy: hola hermosa me encontré con tus amigas y me dio tu número espero no te moleste

Kimberly: Tommy que gusto oírte

Tommy: como haz ese día que lo que sucedió, pensé en acercarme pero luego decidí no hacerlo para no causar más problemas con tu novio.

Kimberly: primero tú digo que a pesar del triunfo me sentí muy mal y segundo Jaso'n no es mi novio por eso le di la caché, el no quiere entender qué no lo amo.

Tommy: si debiste sentirte horrible y Jasón también porque lo despreciaste del todo, bueno olvidemos el tema para ayudar a salir mañana conmigo

Kimberly: Claro que si Tommy

Tommy: nos vemos en la entrada del centro comercial a las 5

Kimberly: perfecto

 **Casa Oliver**

David: hermano esa chica te tiene loco

Tommy: si hermano es muy bella, divertida

David: hermano no se te olvida alguien

Tommy: ella no volverá de Australia ni siquiera me ha llamado en los últimos 4 años.

David: ojala sea así hermano, porque las cosas podrían complicarse para ti

Tommy: basta nada pasara, vamos a cenar

 **AUSTRALIA**

Kendrix: hermana no puedes hacerlo luego de 4 años y abandonarlo todo

Katherine: no Kendrix ya no puedo esperar más, papá me trajo a Australia para separarme del, pero ni la distancia logro que lo olvidara

Kendrix: hermana y si el ya te olvido y si se enamoró de alguien mas

Katherine: no digas esas tonterías Tommy me ama y juro que esperaría por mi

 **5 p.m. Centro Comercial**

Tommy esperaba con ansiedad Kimberly pensó que lo dejaría embarcado

Kimberly: siento llegar tarde el trafico esta horrible.

Tommy: lo importante es que ya estas aquí

Ambos entran al centro comercial a la sala de cine

Tommy: que deseas ver Crespúsculo o Rápido y Furioso

Kimberly: Rápido y Furioso

Tommy: iré a comprar las entradas, comprar y comprar cotufas y algo de chuchería por favor

Kimberly: está bien

Comenzar la película Tommy y Kimberly la disfruta al máximo, luego que finalizo Tommy invito a Kimberly a cenar

Tommy: te divertiste Kim

Kimberly: mucho ya tu lado mas

Tommy: yo alegra

Luego se acerca a ella y la besa Kimberly le corresponde el beso

Podrán ser felices Tommy y Kimberly; que les deparara el destino

Espero que esto esté gustando esta historia por favor, porque es muy importante para mi saber su opinión


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Casa Oliver

Suena el teléfono

Tommy: alo quién es?

Katherine: hola mi amor soy Kat te extraño tanto

Tommy: Kat cuanto años sin llamarme y porque lo haces ahora

Katherine: porque te he extrañado mucho, mi padre no me dejaba llamarte, pero te tengo una sorpresa.

Tommy: que sorpresa?

Katherine: volveré a estar contigo dentro de un mes

Tommy: qué¡ y tu padre esta de acurdo con eso.

Katherine: que sucede Tommy no parece alegrarte que pronto veras a tu novia.

Tommy: realmente es una sorpresa, bueno debo irme, esperare tu llegada.

Tommy cuelga la llamada y piensa esto no puede ser después de tanto años sin saber de ella, y justo ahora que me enamore de Kimberly aparece, no puede ser, un grito saca a Tommy de sus pensamientos.

Rachell: Tommy que sucede, quien llamo.

Tommy: mamá Kat regresa en un mes.

Rachell: y cuál es el problema, tu andabas por los rincones llorando por ella, deberías estar contento

Tommy: madre el problema es que conocí una chica y me enamore de ella su nombre es Kimberly.

Rachell: en ese caso te recomiendo que hables con Kat para que sepa que las cosas cambiaron.

 **Universidad del Pacifico**

Can: hola Tommy

Tommy: hola bro que tal

Can: te ves preocupado

Hayley: buenos días compañeros

Can: ni tan buenos para el amigo Tommy.

Hayley: que sucede

Tommy: hace años tuve una novia pero su padre la llevo a Australia para separarla de mi, hoy me llamo que vuelve en un mes, pero el problema es que ya no siento lo mismo por ella, estoy enamorado de otra.

David: de Kimberly verdad hermano

Tommy: si David ella misma.

Hayley: bueno tu novia o ex novia como sea debe entender que tanto años alejados hizo que se acabara el amor.

Tommy: no quiero herirla, ni perder a Kimberly

Can: debes decidir pronto que hacer

 **Centro Comercial**

Kimberly: Tommy te sucede algo estas muy callado y pensativo

Tommy: no me ocurre nada hermosa y la besa

Kimberly: te quiero Tommy

Tommy: y yo a ti

 **Días después**

 **Casa Oliver**

Rachell: Tommy tienes una llamada

Tommy: alo quién es?

Katherine: amor mío es Kat

Tommy: hola Kat

Katherine: que frío Tommy, te conozco algo te pasa, no quieres que vaya, o es que ya no me amas

Tommy: hay cosas que debemos hablar personalmente así que esperare tu llegada.

Katherine cuelga sin decir nada más y Tommy sabía que ella adelantaría su viaje

Se interpondrá Katherine en la relación de Kimberly y Tommy sigan esta historia y lo sabrán. gracias a netcy25 por su comentario y a KnightLawn por seguir la historia


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Jacob: Katherine Hillard si pones un pie fuera de esta casa olvídate de los lujos.

Katherine: cuando me separaste de Tommy apenas era una adolescente pero ya soy una mujer papá y no puedes seguir ordenándome que hacer.

Jacob: haz lo que te de la gana pero Kendrix se queda aquí no la vas arrastrar a tu locura.

Kendrix: yo me voy con mi hermana papá.

Jacob: Que? Ahora tú también te volverás una rebelde sin causa Kendrix

Katherine: no es rebeldía papá es cuestión que debes dejarnos vivir adiós te amamos

 **Aeropuerto**

Kendrix: solo espero que salga todo bien porque desde hoy no tenemos padre

Katherine: conozco a papá y sé que nos perdonara, gracias por apoyarme hermana

 **Universidad del Pacifico**

David: Tommy hablaste con Kimberly

Tommy: no hermano

David: hazlo antes de que Kat la entere de la relación que tuvieron

En ese momento llegaban Kimberly, Trini y Billy, Kimberly besa a Tommy

Kimberly: hola guapo sorpresa

Tommy: hola hermosa que agradable sorpresa, hola Trini, Billy

Trini: hola Tommy

Billy: Trini y yo iremos al campus nos acompañas David.

Tommy: Kimberly debo contarte algo

Kimberly: que sucede Tommy te veo preocupado

Tommy: no quiero perderte TE AMO, pero hace años cuando todavía era un adolescente en la secundaria tuve una novia, su padre la alejo de mi llevándola a Australia cuando nos despedimos juramos amarnos por siempre y esperarnos, pero te conocí y me enamore de ti perdidamente Kimberly, ella me llamo para decirme que volvería pronto

Kimberly sorprendida dice: eso quiere decir que lo nuestro termino, que por no hacerle daño seguirás con ella

Tommy: no Kimberly yo TE AMO, ella forma parte de mi pasado

En ese momento llegan dos chicas y una de ellas dice

Katherine: quien forma parte de tu pasado Tommy y lo besa

Kimberly se aleja de ellos corriendo

Katherine: y esa chica porque se fue asi

Tommy: Kat cuando llegaste, porque viniste aquí a buscarme

Katherine: Tommy no te alegra verme

Tommy: ve a casa luego hablamos

Katherine no se esperaba que Tommy la recibiera de esa forma tan fría.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Kimberly fue a casa muy dolida al rato suena el timbre, ella abre la puerta

Kimberly: Tommy que haces aquí

Tommy: vine a buscarte tu eres a quien amo Kim y no deseo perderte

Kimberly: tu novia debe amarte mucho para dejar Australia y venir aquí

Tommy: hablare con ella esta noche deberá entender que no la amo

Kimberly: a veces eso no es tan fácil lo se por experiencia propia

 **Casa Oliver**

David: hola hermano que bueno que al fin llegaste

Tommy: que ha pasado hermano, donde esta Katherine

Rachell: hijo ella esta con Kendrix en tu habitación muy triste

 **Habitación de Tommy**

Tommy: hola Kendrix donde esta Katherine

Kendrix: fui al baño y cuando regrese ya no estaba, estoy preocupada

Tommy: debo ir a buscarla

 **En el parque**

Katherine pensaba deje todo por Tommy hasta me enfrente a mi padre por él y así me recibe ignorándome, en ese momento

Tommy: Katherine hasta que por fin te encuentro

Katherine: te acordaste que existía Tommy

Tommy: Katherine debemos hablar ya las cosas no son como antes hemos crecido y no somos esos adolescentes que tu padre separo

Katherine: a que viene todo esto

Tommy: déjame seguir por favor, durante mucho tiempo espere una llamada tuya o una carta pero jamás llegaron, hasta no hace mucho te espere, pero conocí a una chica muy especial y me enamore de ella

Katherine: que dices Thomas Oliver estás enamorado de otra no puedo creerlo, mi amor tal vez estas confundido y no es amor lo que sientes por ella, solo te ayudo a sobrevivir cosas mientras yo volvía, regrese para que seamos felices

Tommy: Katherine no estas entendiendo yo la amo me ayudo a sacrte de mi corazón, se que te hago daño pero no puedo engañarte ya no te amo

Katherine: Tommy yo lo deje todo por ti, me enfrente a mi padre, deje mi futuro

Tommy: tomaste la decisión muy tarde ya no te amo, eres alguien especial para mí pero no te amo

Katherine: no me digas eso Tommy me duelen mucho tus palabras, ella jamás te va amar como yo

Tommy: Katherine debes volver a Australia y seguir tu vida como hasta ahora

Katherine: no podemos volver nos enfrentamos a mi padre

Tommy: el las perdonara

Katherine: tranquilo esta misma noche mi hermana y yo nos iremos de tu casa

Tommy: ustedes pueden quedarse por esta noche, mañana veremos que hacer

Al siguiente día Katherine y Kendrix con ayuda de Tommy rentaron una casa cerca de los Oliver y buscaron empleo, Kendrix consiguió trabajo de bibliotecaria mientras que Katherine en una escuela de danza.

Se quedara Katherine tranquila y no luchara por recuperar e amor de Tommy


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

 **Universidad del Pacifico**

David: Kendrix espero te puedas poner rápido al corriente y termines la carrera

Kendrix: gracias David por ayudarme

 **Universidad Belside**

Kimberly: Aisha no lo puedo creer que la novia de Tommy estudiara aquí

Trini: es su ex novia

Aisha: claro Kim el te ama a ti no a ella

Kimberly: ella no sabe que soy yo la nueva novia de Tommy

Aisha: tendrá que aceptarlo

Kimberly: y crees que lo hará así de fácil, ella no vino de tan lejos para perder a Tommy

 **Horas después en el campus**

Katherine: hola chica disculpa me puedes indicar por favor donde queda el aula 49 soy nueva y estoy perdida

Aisha: claro subes un piso a manos derecha primer salón

Katherine: gracias eres muy amable me llamo Kat

Aisha: a la orden mi nombre es Aisha

Katherine: me vendría bien una amiga no conozco a nadie

Aisha: bueno ahora me conoces, luego te presentare a mis amigas

Katherine: genial bueno ahora debo irme gracias por la ayuda Aisha

5 minutos después

Aisha: chicas no me van a creer lo que me paso conocí a la ex de Tommy estaba perdida y la ayude

Kimberly: es malo ser nuevo en un lugar que bueno que la ayudaste

Trini: chicas miren quien llego

Tommy; hola chicas, Hermosa estas lista para irnos

Kimberly: si vamos

Tommy llevaba a Kimberly a su casa para presentarla oficialmente como su novia, mientras tanto Katherine va a su nueva casa

Casa Hillard

Kendrix: como te fue hermana

Katherine: genial me gusta la nueva universidad, ahora debo salir

Kendrix: a donde iras

Katherine: a casa de los Oliver

Kendrix: para que vas a ir Tommy fue muy claro contigo

Katherine: siento que puedo recuperarlo hermana

 **Casa Oliver**

Tommy: mamá, papá les presento a mi novia Kimberly

Rachell: es un placer conocerte al fin Kimberly, mi hijo habla mucho de ti

David: cuñadita como estas

Kimberly: es un gusto conocerla, estoy bien David.

En ese momento suena el timbre y David abre la puerta

David: que haces aquí Kat

Katherine: necesito hablar con Tommy

David: el no te puede atender esta con su novia

Katherine: cual novia? Su única novia soy yo

David: cálmate Kat

Katherine entra en sala ve a todos reunidos luego dice: como están familia celebran algo especial

Tommy: Katherine que haces aquí

Katherine: ya se te olvido que soy tu novia

Tommy: tú no eres mi novia, lo nuestro se acabo

Katherine: te diré algo mujercita Tommy tiene novia no quieras interponerte entre el y yo, porque me va a preferir a mi

Kimberly: no pensaba hacerlo, adiós Sra. Oliver fue un gusto conocerla

Tommy: Kimberly no te vayas, estarás contenta Katherine una vez mas me arruinas la vida, sigues siendo una inmadura

Katherine: no me hagas esto Tommy dime que me amas

Tommy: entiende de una vez no te amo

Casa Campbell

Aisha: que¡ esa tipa está loca armar semejante escena en casa de Tommy

Trini: menos mal que saliste de allí

Kimberly: ahora la guerra será en la universidad

Aisha: no te preocupes por eso, tarde o temprano tendrá que entender que Tommy te ama

Tommy estaba desesperado porque no encontraba a Kimberly para hablar con ella, así pasaron varios días y las cosas se ponían cada día peor con Katherine estaba obsesionada con Tommy.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Había pasado un mes de los acontecimientos en casa de Tommy, el estaba desesperado porque no sabía nada de Kimberly la llamaba y no le respondía, fue a la universidad y tampoco la encontró, parecía que había desaparecido para siempre

 **Casa Cranston**

Kimberly: gracias Billy por dejarme quedar aquí

Billy: de nada Kim esta siempre será tu casa eres como mi hermana, pero sabes que no podrás esconderte para siempre

Kimberly: si lo sé, hoy seguiré con mi vida

 **Casa Hillard**

Kendrix: ya me falta un semestre para graduarme, papá va a estar orgulloso

Katherine: estoy orgullosa de ti hermanita, sabes no dejo de pensar en la tipita esa que me quiere quitar a Tommy la muy cobarde no ha aparecido en la universidad

Kendrix: no fue su culpa que Tommy se enamorara de ella

Katherine: claro que si ella se interpuso entre él y yo

Kendrix: ya ha pasado un mes deberías ir aceptando que Tommy ya no es tu novio

Katherine: eso jamás Tommy volverá conmigo

Universidad del Pacifico

David: Tommy cambia esa cara Kimberly aparecerá

Tommy: es lo que más deseo hermano parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra, no pensara en mi o quizás se enamoró de alguien más

David: no seas tonto ella te ama

 **Casa Cranston**

Aisha: Kim debes volver a clases

Kimberly: lo se a partir de mañana retomare de nuevo las clases

Al día siguiente Kimberly llegaba a la universidad muy temprano se dirigió a la dirección para llevar un justificativo por su ausencia, al salir de la oficina del director se encuentra con sus amigos

Zack: Kim me alegro que estés de vuelta

Trini: ahora que retomaste de nuevo tu vida buscaras a Tommy

Kimberly: tal vez lo haga he escuchado que no la ha pasado bien

Aisha: ve a donde estudia y dale la sorpresa

Kimberly: al salir de clase lo hare

Al salir de clase como le dijo a sus amigos Kimberly se dirigía a la universidad donde Tommy estudiaba; Katherine también iba en camino y llega primero que Kimberly

Katherine: hola cuñado has visto a Tommy

David: hermosa Kat no pierdas tu tiempo con mi hermano

Katherine: solo dime donde esta por favor David

David: ok te lo diré pero no vayas a causar problemas, esta en la cancha

 **En la cancha**

Tommy estaba sentado en las gradas descansando cuando de repente lo abrazan y el dice: Kimberly has vuelto cuando voltea se da cuenta que es Katherine

Katherine: no soy Kimberly la extrañas demasiado

Tommy: otra vez tu Katherine no te cansas de molestarme, ya conseguiste lo querias me alejaste de Kimberly.

La astuta Katherine responde: de verdad lo siento ya entendí que no me amas solo quiero que seamos amigos

Mientras tanto Kimberly llegaba a la universidad y se encuentra a Hayley y le pregunta por Tommy y esta le responde que se encuentra en la cancha; Kimberly caminaba hacia la cancha y pensaba se pondrá feliz al verme pero para su sorpresa ve a Tommy y a Katherine besándose , ella grita: Tommy no lo puedo creer ella tenía razón la preferiste

Tommy: Kim esto no es lo que parece déjame explicarte

Kimberly: no me expliques nada todo esta muy claro

Katherine: Kimberly no te pongas asi solo es un beso de despedida

Tommy: cállate Kat, Kimberly no te vayas otra vez Te Amo

Kimberly: vaya manera de amar; y se va

Tommy: lo hiciste a propósito verdad Katherine

Katherine: no yo no sabía que ella estaba aquí

Tommy: Katherine estas logrando que te odie

Katherine: no me digas eso Tommy no te vayas

Tommy alcanza a Kimberly y la agarra

Kimberly: suéltame Tommy

Tommy: no te soltare hasta que hablemos

Kimberly: no tengo nada que hablar contigo suéltame

Tommy sube a Kimberly obligada a su jeep la amarra para que no escape

Kimberly: eres un salvaje suéltame Thomas Oliver

Tommy; si por querer recuperarte soy salvaje entonces soy el más grande de los salvajes

Tommy arranca el jeep y lleva a Kimberly a la cabaña de su tío en el lago

Al rato Tommy dice: hemos llegado te soltare por favor no vayas a huir Kimberly

Kimberly: que hacemos aquí

Tommy: aquí hablaremos con calma

Kimberly: te odio eres un salvaje

Minutos después entraron a la cabaña y comienza una tormenta de nieve

Kimberly: genial ahora debemos esperar que la tormenta termine

Tommy: hasta la naturaleza quiere que estemos juntos

Kimberly: déjate de tonterías Thomas Oliver

Tommy: Kim lo que viste no es como lo piensas Katherine nos tendió una trampa, ella se me acerco y fingió que quería ser solo mi amiga me beso y tu llegaste, ella sabía que ibas a verme y tramo su plan.

Kimberly: porque debo creerte

Tommy: es la verdad, si hubiera vuelto con ella no estaría aquí contigo

Mientras tanto en la Casa Hillard

Kendrix: que sucede Kat porque vienes tan furiosa

Katherine: quise separar a Tommy de la estúpida de Kimberly pero mi plan no funcionó y terminaron juntos

Kendrix: Kat hasta cuando ya entiende por favor esta situación se está saliendo de control

Katherine: tranquila hermanita que lo lograre mi objetivo

De vuelta en la cabaña

Kimberly: hace mucho frío

Tommy: ya enciendo la chimenea

Kimberly: gracia Tommy

Kimberly y Tommy pasaron toda la noche en la cabaña, viviendo su amor.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

 **Universidad Belside**

Katherine ve a Kimberly y se lanza sobre ella

Kimberly: Katherine déjame en paz

Katherine: te odio por quitarme a Tommy

Kimberly: el dejo de amarte tú lo dejaste mucho años solo

Katherine: estúpida eso no es asunto tuyo aléjate de Tommy

Kimberly: me das lastima Katherine

Aisha: Katherine cálmate, tu obsesión por Tommy te tiene mal

Katherine: tú debes ser igual que tu amiguita una roba novio

Aisha le da una cachetada a Katherine y le dice: no te permito ofensas pedazo de loca

Katherine se aleja furiosa

Kimberly: gracias Aisha

Unas horas después

 **Universidad del Pacifico**

Tommy: Katherine que te paso

Katherine: tu novia me agredió, vine por Kendrix la has visto

Tommy: dijiste que Kimberly te rasguño la cara de esa forma

Katherine: si Tommy, solo porque quise explicarle lo del beso

Tommy: no puedo creer que ella te haya hecho esto, Kim no es así, busquemos a Kendrix y las llevare a casa

Katherine: gracias Tommy

Tommy lleva a las hermanas Hillard a casa y agradecimiento Kendrix prepara una cena para los tres Tommy pasa toda la tarde con ellas

 **Horas después Casa Oliver**

Suena el teléfono

David: alo quien es

Kimberly: hola David es Kimberly me comunicas a Tommy por favor

David: ya te lo comunico

Tommy: hola Kimberly que pasa

Kimberly: que sucede Tommy te noto como molesto

Tommy: cómo pudiste rasguñar a Katherine de esa forma tan salvaje, nunca pensé que te comportaras así

Kimberly: de que estas hablando yo no rasguñe a Katherine ella me ataco en la universidad pero solo discutimos no hubo pelea física excepto porque Aisha le dio una cachetada

Tommy: ella llego a la universidad llorando y aseguro que la habías agredido

Kimberly: y tú de inmediato le creíste, yo sería incapaz de hacer eso pero veo que no tengo tu confianza adiós Tommy

 **Casa Hillard**

Katherine en su habitación pensaba en este momento Tommy debe estar reclamándole a Kimberly lo que supuestamente me hizo fue una jugada maestra

Al siguiente día en el Universidad Belside

Aisha: esa tipa está loca y está logrando que Tommy le crea sus mentiras

Kimberly: el desconfió de mí, le creyó a ella

Trini: debes enfrentarlos para que Katherine diga la verdad

Kimberly: eso es una buena idea

En ese momento llegaba Katherine

Kimberly: desgraciada porque le mentiste a Tommy

Katherine: porque voy a ser que te odie

Kimberly: eres pero de lo que pensaba

Zack: que sucede aquí

Katherine: tu amiguita quiere agredirme otra vez

Kimberly: ahora si te voy agredir desgraciada

Zack: cálmate Kim no vale la pena

Después de clase Tommy busca a Kimberly para hablar

Tommy: Aisha como estas donde esta Kimberly

Aisha: bien ella está en el campus

Tommy: iré a verla

Katherine vio a Tommy y ideo un plan para que el le creyera

 **En el Campus**

Katherine: hola mujercita

Kimberly: no estoy dispuesta a calarme tus estupideces Katherine

Katherine: le dire a Tommy que me volviste a agredir para que te odie y vuelva a mi lado

Kimberly: eres una pobre loca no te creerá

Katherine le da una cachetada a Kimberly, esta se defiende y Katherine se le va encima comienza a pelear, Kimberly la agarra por los cabellos, Katherine la golpea

En ese momento llega Tommy y grita: que sucede aquí sepárense chicas

Katherine al ver a Tommy dice: otra vez me ataco yo solo me defendía

Kimberly: eso es mentira ella fue la que vino a atacarme, debes creerme Tommy

Por alguna razón Tommy le creía a Katherine y no ha Kimberly y eso fue deteriorando la relación entre ambos por fin Katherine se estaba saliendo con la suya

 **Casa Hart**

Billy: esa chica es más peligrosa de lo que pensé, mira que inventarse esa historia para que Tommy se alejara de ti

Kimberly: lo peor es que él le cree

Aisha: no lo has visto más

Kimberly: yo no tengo porque rogarle él debió confiar en mí, no en ella

Trini: chicos Kimberly tiene razón

 **Meses después**

Zack: chicos les tengo una sorpresa miren quien está de vuelta

Trini: Jasón que alegría verte

Jasón: igual me alegra verte Trini y tu Kim no te alegra ver a un viejo amigo

Kimberly: Jasón que bueno verte de nuevo

Billy: hola bro, vayamos a club a celebrar

Todos van a club están pasándola muy bien Kimberly se había olvidado del todo el drama con Tommy; bailaba con sus amigos tomaban, hasta que de repente ve que llega Tommy con Katherine

Jasón: ese no es Tommy que hace con esa chica

Zack: larga historia bro vayamos con Kimberly

Aisha: Kimberly estas bien

Kimberly: la verdad estoy sorprendida

Billy: vayámonos

Kimberly: no sigámonos divirtiendo

 **Al otro lado del club**

Katherine: pero que karma justo hoy que venimos esta esa mujer aquí

Tommy: no vayas a hacer un show por favor

Katherine: tranquilo divirtámonos

La noche transcurría de lo más normal pero Kimberly y Tommy no dejaban de verse

Aisha: Kimberly, Tommy no deja de mirarte

Kimberly: lo sé pero el vino con su novia

Trini: Katherine se salió con la de ella que rabia

Kimberly: tarde o temprano todo se descubrirá, pero ya será tarde para pedir perdón

Jasón: Kim quieres bailar

Kimberly: claro que si

Tommy se carcomía de la rabia al ver a Jasón con Kimberly, y Katherine metía cizaña para que se molestara más

Al final de la noche los chicos iban a pagar la cuenta y Kimberly dice: los espero en el estacionamiento

 **En el estacionamiento del club**

Tommy: tú y tus amigos estaban celebrando que volviste con Jasón

Kimberly se sorprende y responde: eso no es asunto tuyo, busca a tu novia y ocúpate de ella lo que yo haga con mi vida no te importa

Tommy: estas celosa eso quiere decir que aún me amas

Kimberly: eso quiere decir que no quiero más problemas con tu psicópata novia o esta vez te dira que la amenace con una pistola y tú le creerás así no sea cierto.

En ese momento son interrumpidos por Jasón y los demás

Billy: Kim estas bien

Kimberly: si solo platicaba con el sr Oliver, vayámonos

Kimberly se fue con sus amigos dejando a Tommy muy desconcertado, dudando de quien decía la verdad y pensando que si Kim decía la verdad y no le había creído jamás me perdonara, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Katherine

Katherine: vayamos a casa Tommy estoy muy cansada

Tommy: te llevare a tu casa y luego me iré a la mía

Katherine: pensé que pasarías la noche conmigo

Tommy: tal vez mañana

Tommy dejo a Katherine en su casa y se fue a la suya, pero esa noche no logro conciliar el sueño pensando cómo podía hacer para descubrir la verdad

Descubrirá Tommy la verdad, Kimberly le perdonara su desconfianza en los próximos capítulos lo sabrán. Sigan dejando sus comentarios si le gusta cómo se va desarrollando la historia


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Una semana después

Tommy estaba muy distraído y malhumorado, en la universidad se la pasaba solo

Hayley: Tommy basta soy tu amiga que te sucede

Tommy: no quiero hablar Hayley

Hayley: desahógate conmigo no puedes seguir así

Tommy: mi vida es un desastre en este momento, no debí volver con Kat porque amo a Kimberly, tengo dudas sin Kat dijo la verdad sobre el ataque de Kim hacia ella y no puedo comprobar y para completar el ex de Kim volvió y seguro que va intentar recuperarla

Hayley: es un gran dilema con razón estas así, pero te aseguro que Kimberly no volverá con su ex novio porque ella te ama

 **Centro Comercial**

Aisha: Jasón que hiciste en Suiza

Jasón: estudiar y trabajar en dojo como instructor de artes marciales

Aisha: que bien y no conociste a una chica guapa por alla

Jasón: si te soy honesto si

En ese momento llegan Trini y Zack

Zack: todo está listo para esta noche ya el salón de fiesta quedo hermoso

Jasón: yo ya compre el regalo de Kim

Trini: Billy fue por el pastel

Zack: yo me encargare de llevar a Kimberly la llamare con la excusa de llevarla a comer helados

Jasón: y la otra sorpresa esta lista

Aisha: eso ha sido complicado, pero creo que estará allí

 **Casa Hart**

Kimberly: alo quien habla

Zack: como esta mi cumpleañera favorita

Kimberly: bien

Zack: te gustaría acompañarme a comer unos ricos helados de chocolates

Kimberly: por supuesto

Zack: paso por ti a las 7

Kimberly: está bien

 **Casa Oliver**

Katherine: Tommy que te pasa desde hace una semana estas insoportable

Tommy: si no te gusta vete a casa con tu hermana y así la acompañas

Katherine: hasta cuando me vas a tratar así

Tommy: hasta que no te amo, no sé porque volví contigo

Katherine: eres cruel conmigo, mi único error ha sido amarte

Tommy: lo siento Kat

 **Salón de fiesta**

Trini: todo está listo solo falta que llegue Kim

Aisha: le va encantar la fiesta sorpresa

Jasón: claro y el regalo sorpresa aun más

Billy: muero por ver su cara

En ese momento llega Hayley

Trini: hola Hayley

Hayley: hola Trini de verdad crees que deba estar yo aquí

Trini: claro tú eres nuestra amiga también

Billy: prepárense ya vienen Zack y Kimberly

Zack y Kimberly entran en el salón de fiesta y todos gritan sorpresa

Kimberly se asombra y dice: gracias chicos los quiero

Todos se acercan a felicitarla, luego Zack dice: que comience la fiesta, comenzaron a bailar y a tomar

1 Hora después

Kimberly: no me había divertido tanto

Aisha: y ahora es que falta esta fiesta es hasta amanecer

Jasón: Kim quieres bailar

Kimberly: si claro

En ese momento Billy hace un alto en la música

Billy: chicos disculpen que interrumpa la celebración pero quiero aprovechar la ocasión para pedirle algo a Trini

Trini: que sucede Billy

Billy: quieres ser mi esposa

Trini y los demás se sorprenden y Billy dice: y bien que respondes Trini

Trini: si acepto ser tu esposa pero nos casaremos después de la graduación

Billy camina hacia ella la besa, le coloca el anillo, todos sus amigos aplauden y brindan por ellos

Jasón y Kimberly comienzan a bailar y este dice: habrá muchas sorpresas hoy

Kimberly: a que te refieres

Jasón: no seas curiosa solo disfruta

Eran las 10:00pm y Jasón agarra a Kimberly y le venda los ojos

Kimberly: que haces Jasón

Jasón: tranquila es una sorpresa que no puedes ver aún

Jasón lleva a Kimberly a un pequeño cuarto que tenía el salón de fiesta y dice: aguarda aquí la sorpresa vendrá en unos segundos,

Kimberly: Jasón no me dejes aquí

Jasón: tranquila confía en mi

Luego llega una persona se para frente a Kimberly y dice: Feliz Cumpleaños y le quita la venda

Kimberly: Tommy que alegría que estés aquí y lo abraza

Tommy: te gusto la sorpresa

Kimberly: por supuesto y lo besa

Tommy: vayamos con tus amigos a celebrar luego tu y yo celebraremos en privado

Kimberly: como quieras

Seguía la celebración todos compartían llego el momento de picar el pastel, Kimberly pidió un deseo y apagó las velas, picaron el pastel y comieron, luego continuaron la fiesta

A las 2:00am

Tommy: Kimberly recuerdas que te dije que celebraríamos en privado, ya es hora de irnos

Kimberly: a donde iremos

Tommy: es sorpresa

Tommy y Kimberly se despiden de sus amigos

Aisha: Kim tu maleta está en el jeep de Tommy

Kimberly: maleta? Bueno gracias amiga

Los enamorados se montan en el jeep y arrancan a esa misteriosa sorpresa luego de dos horas llegan a una casa de playa

Kimberly: que hermoso paisaje aun de noche se ve espectacular

Tommy: que bueno que te guste

Luego de dejar sus cosas en la casa salieron a caminar por la arena

Tommy: me has hecho mucha falta hermosa, mi vida no es lo mismo sin ti, tome una mala decisión y ahora pago las consecuencias

Kimberly: yo también te he extrañado, pero tu decidiste creer en Katherine y volver con ella

Tommy: y me arrepiento pero ahora no hablamos de eso y la besa

Los dos se acostaron en la arena, se abrazan, se besaban luego fueron a la casa y ambos se entregaron con pasión


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

 **Casa Hillard**

Katherine: donde estará Tommy tiene 3 días sin ir a su casa

Kendrix: estará con sus amigos

Katherine: esta con Kimberly hermana averigüe y ella tiene tres días desaparecida

Kendrix: hermana tu eres muy linda ya llegara quien te haga feliz. Olvida a Tommy

Katherine: no me pidas eso yo lo amo

 **Casa de la playa**

Kimberly: Tommy el desayuno esta listo

Tommy: ya voy

Tommy viene a desayunar y dice: eres una gran cocinera, hoy daremos un paseo en lancha

Kimberly: genial

Tommy: te pasa algo Kim

Kimberly: es que no quiero que esta felicidad termine al volver a casa y vivir la realidad que alla nos espera

Tommy: yo tampoco asi que hablaré con Katherine una vez más espero que esta vez comprenda

Kimberly: lo dudo

Tommy: te ayudare a arreglar la cocina, ve y cámbiate para ir al muelle

Kimberly: esta bien

Mientras tanto en la Casa Scott

Billy: como la estarán pasando Tommy y Kimberly

Jasón: pues muy bien, ni siquiera han regresado me siento feliz por Kim

Aisha: ojala que como tu lo hiciste Katherine también entienda que Tommy no la ama y rehaga su vida

 **Universidad Belside**

Maikol: chica disculpa me llamo Maikol es mi primer día y estoy perdido me puedes decir donde queda el aula 40

Katherine: hola está en el segundo piso a mano izquierda tercer salón

Maikol: gracias por tu ayuda bella dama

Katherine: de nada

Maikol: oye no me dijiste tu nombre

Katherine: soy Kat

Maikol: lindo nombre, espero verte en otro momento

Katherine: tal vez

 **Casa Oliver**

Rachell: Tommy hijo al fin llamas me tenías preocupada

Tommy: lo siento mamá

Rachell: te disculpo solo porque se que estas feliz con Kimberly, pero Kat ha venido a buscarte esta desesperada

Tommy: madre cuando regrese me encargare de ese asunto de una vez por todas

Casa Campbell

Aisha: Kim que bueno que has llamado

Kimberly: gracias a todos ustedes por esta sorpresa tan genial fue el mejor regalo que pudieron darme

Aisha: quien planeo esa sorpresa fue Jasón el quería verte feliz

Kimberly: no lo puedo creer

Aisha: cuando regresan

Kimberly: en una semana estaremos de vuelta a la realidad

Aisha: Katherine nos interrogo pero no dijimos nada pero si sospecha que están juntos

Kimberly: eso significa problemas, bueno amiga debo irme nos vemos pronto

Aisha: adiós Kim

Tommy y Kimberly pasaron dos fabulosas semanas juntos en aquella casa de playa pero ya era hora de regresar a la realidad y afrontar lo que venia


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Dos semanas después

 **Casa Hart**

Tommy: no quiero irme, deseo seguir contigo como hemos estado estas dos semanas

Kimberly: yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero tienes que dar la cara

Tommy: si lo se, pero esta noche vendré y la besa, luego se va

 **Casa Hillard**

Kendrix abre la puerta y para su sorpresa era Tommy

Tommy: gracias Kendrix, tu hermana se encuentra en casa

Kendrix: si está en el jardín

Katherine al ver a Tommy dice: apareciste

Tommy: Kat debemos hablar

Katherine: para que si ya se lo que me diras que no me amas y ya lo nuestro termino por segunda vez

Tommy: lo intente pero ya no siento amor por ti ojala algún dia puedas perdonarme

Katherine: no sabes cuanta envidia siento de Kimberly quisiera estar en su lugar

Tommy: lo siento Kat y la abraza

Katherine: adiós Tommy

 **Casa Cranston**

Billy: chicos Trini ha estado muy distante, creo que se arrepintió de casarse conmigo

Zack: estás loco ella te ama

Jasón: quizás quiera disfrutar de su vida de soltera antes del matrimonio

 **Casa Campbell**

Trini: Aisha se que no es algo moderno pero quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio

Aisha: por eso estas evitando estar a solas con Billy para no caer en la tentación

Trini: así es

Kimberly: me haces sentir pecaminosa yo no espere y me entregue a Tommy

Trini: bueno fue tu decisión y no está mal pero yo deseo esperar y no s como decírselo a Billy

Horas después

Katherine despechada llama a Maikol ambos van a club y toman hasta quedar totalmente borrachos. Katherine lo lleva a su casa y en su habitación hace el amor

 **Casa Hart**

Suena el timbre y Kimberly abre la puerta para ver quien es

Kimberly: Jasón que haces aquí

Jasón: solo pase a saludarte

Kimberly: gracias ya me entere que fuiste tu quien hablo con Tommy

Jasón: de nada lo hice para verte feliz

En ese momento tocan nuevamente el timbre, Kimberly abre

Kimberly: hola mi amor

Tommy: hola hermosa

Kimberly: Jasón vino a saludar

Tommy: hola Jasón gracias por todo

Jasón: de nada debo irme los veré pronto

Kimberly y Tommy quedan solos y comienzan a besarse

Tommy: que te parece si seguimos el ejemplo de Trini y Billy; y nos casamos

Kimberly: estas hablando en serio quieres que sea tu esposa

Tommy: si te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa

Kimberly: yo acepto casarme contigo

Ambos suben a la habitación, hacen el amor y luego se quedan dormidos abrazados


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Meses después

 **Casa Hillard**

Kendrix: hermana me alegra mucho que hayas olvidado a Tommy y estés bien con Maikol

Katherine: te equivocas hermana, yo sigo amando a Tommy y Maikol solo me hace sentir bien pero no lo amo

Kendrix: Katherine ya basta de esa obsesión por Tommy, va a ser tu perdición

Katherine: tu también hermana por que no entiende que lo que siento es amor no obsesión

 **Casa Oliver**

Rachell: que orgullosa me siento mis dos hijos ya son todos unos profesionales

David: gracias a ti y a papá por apoyarnos

Tommy: David tiene razón los amamos

Rachell: los amo

Tony: hijos y que piensan hacer ahora que se graduaron

David: yo me ire con Kendrix a visitar a sus papá

Rachell: después de todo las familias Hillard y Oliver si se emparentaran

Tony: con esta niña no sea como la hermanita

Tommy: papá Kendrix es distinta a Katherine; Kimberly y yo ayudaremos con los preparativos de boda de nuestros amigos y luego nos iremos a Paris a visitar a su mamá

 **Casa Cranston**

Martha: hio no puedo creerlo ya te graduaste y ahora te vas a casar

Henry: porque la prisa en casarse tan jóvenes no e iran hacer abuelo verdad

Billy: no papá nada de eso Trini y yo nos amamos por eso deseamos casarnos pronto

 **Centro Comercial**

Kimberly: hemos visto muchos vestidos y aún no hemos encontrado el que te guste Trini

Aisha: allí esta otra tienda

Trini: Chicas calma por favor estoy agotada no quiero probarme un vestido mas

Kimberly: no debes cansarte hoy encontraremos el vestido ideal si por favor

Trini: está bien; las mosqueteras siempre juntas ojala que nuestros hijos sean amigos

Aisha: no lo dudes

En el parque

Zack: que emoción solo falta un mes para la boda de nuestros amigos

Jasón: si cuantas cosas han vivido juntos

Zack: si es cierto, sabes siento que nuestra amistad aun cuando todos seamos unos viejitos

De vuelta en el centro comercial

Trini: al fin encontramos el vestido ideal y los de las madrinas de honor

Kimberly: ves con un poco de paciencia lo conseguimos

Aisha: vayamos a comer chicas muero de hambre

Las chicas se dirigían al restaurant cuando ven venir a Katherine y Kendrix

Katherine: pero mira lo que tenemos aquí el club de las roba novio

Aisha: no me provoques o lo lamentaras

Kimberly: Katherine ya déjanos en paz ten dignidad

Katherine: por ahora las dejare en paz pero me encargare de qe amas seas feliz con Tommy

Trini: ya basta de amenazas, voy a denunciarte por acoso

Kendrix: vamos Kat

Kendrix se lleva a Kat y la regaña Hermana te desconozco estas actuando como una loca, o e controlas o te dejare sola

 **Casa Hart**

Kimberly: ya estoy harta de las amenazas de Katherine

Tommy: que sucedió ahora con ella

Aisha: no las encontramos en el centro comercial y nos ofendió y amenazo a Kimberly

Trini: yo pienso que es mejor denunciarla

Zack: coincido con Trini

Billy: yo también

Tommy: tienen razón mañana podremos la denuncia

Kimberly: tampoco debemos llevarlo al extremo

Jasón: no te confíes Kim

Kimberly: olvidemos el tema; Zack fuiste a reservar el salón de fiesta

Zack: eso ya está listo

Billy: gracias amigos por ayudarnos

Aisha: lo hacemos con mucho gusto

Los chicos estaba felices por la boda solo faltaba un mes, per Tommy estaba preocupado por la amenaza de Kat no sabía de lo que era capaz


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Llegaba el gran día de la boda de Trini y Billy ambos estaba muy nerviosos

 **Casa Swan**

Aisha: Trini cálmate te vas a despeinar

Kimberly: toma esto para que te relajes

Trini: gracias chicas las quiero

Trina: hija eres la novia más bella que he visto

Trini: gracias mami

Sakuro: hija te ves hermosa Billy se va a enamorar aún mas

Trini: te amo padre

 **Casa Cranston**

Martha: mi bebe se casa hoy no pensé que te casarías tan joven

Billy: quédate tranquila madre aunque este casado estaré contigo

Henry: solo quiero desearte la mayor felicidad hijo querido

Billy: los amo

Jasón: ya debemos irnos

 **Iglesia**

1 horas después

Billy: Trini no ha llegado será que se arrepintió

Tommy: tranquilo Billy vienen en camino me acabo de comunicar con Kimberly

Zack: que prisa tienes por dejar la soltería, Tommy y para cuando se casan tú y Kim

Tommy: aun no lo hemos decidido, en el viaje a Paris escogeremos la fecha

En ese momento llega la novia, comienza la misa; familiares y amigos estaban muy contentos sobre todo los orgullosos padres de los novios

Padre Julián: Billy Cranston aceptas a Trini Swan como tú legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, en salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Billy: acepto

Padre Julián: Trini Swan aceptas a Billy Cranston como tú legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Trini: acepto

Padre Julián: por el poder que me confiere la santa iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer, Billy puede besar a la novia

Zack: los felicito

 **En la recepción**

Billy: gracias Sra. Cranston por hacerme el hombre más feliz

Trini: te amo Billy

Zack: quiero hacer un brindis por mis hermanos Billy y Trini los amo chicos y le deseo lo mejor

Billy: gracias bro

Trini: te amo Zack

En ese momento llega Jasón

Jasón: chicos cuánto lo siento por no llegar a la iglesia mi vuelo se retraso

Trini: no te perdonare nunca como mi mejor amigo no estaba presente en mi boda

Jasón: de verdad que lo siento mucho Trini

Billy: ella te perdonara algún día

Jasón: les presento a mi novia Allyson

Trini: mucho gusto Allyson soy Trini

Billy: un gusto conocerte

Allyson: que bueno conocerlos Jasón habla mucho de sus amigos

Todos se divertían, bailaban, charlaba, tomaban; luego los 7 amigos se reúnen

Zack: nuestra será eterna aun cuando seamos viejitos

Jasón: cuenta con eso hasta nuestro hijos serán amigos

Kimberly: más que amigos será como hermanos así como nosotros

Tommy: aunque soy el más nuevo los aprecio a todos

Aisha: siempre los querré este donde este

Billy: juntos hasta el fin

Trini: los adoro a todos

El grupo se abraza sabían que aunque sus vidas tomaran caminos diferentes siempre serian amigos. Los recién casados se despidieron de todos los invitados y partieron rumbo a su una de miel.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 17

Llegaba el día de la tan esperada boda de Kimberly y Tommy

 **Casa Hillard**

Kendrix: te lo suplico Kat no vayas a meterte en líos, no vayas a aparecerte en la boda

Katherine: tranquila hermana mi vuelo a Hawaii es hoy es mas ya debo irme no quiero perder el avión

Kendrix: no me habías dicho nada de este viaje, te llevare al aeropuerto

Katherine: gracias hermana

 **Casa Oliver**

Rachell: tengo miedo que Kat arruine tu boda hijo

Tommy: presiento que se va aparecer por allá y armara un show

David: buenas noticias hermano Kendrix me llamo Kat se fue hoy a Hawaii

Tommy: hablas en serio no será una trampa

David: Kendrix me lo dijo no creo que a estas alturas se vuelva cómplice de su hermana

Rachell: eso es una buena noticia

 **Casa Cranston**

Trini: estoy preocupada cariño por lo que pueda suceder hoy

Billy: todos estamos así mi amor en especial Kimberly

Jasón: hable con el teniente Stone sobre lo que sucede y enviara algunos policías a vigilar

Aisha: con tal y no sean Bulk y Skull está todo bien

Trini: eso sería un verdadero desastre

Aisha: tienes razón, bueno nos vamos iremos a casa Kim para arreglarnos

Billy: vayan con cuidado

 **Aeropuerto**

Katherine: hola todos creen que me fui, estás preparado para hacer lo que te pedi

Desconocido: si ya todo está listo, solo debemos esperar debo esperar a que la presa caiga en la trampa

Katherine: así me gusta serás muy bien recompensado

 **Casa Hart**

Kimberly: chicas tengo un mal presentimiento

Aisha: nada pasara el teniente Stone está al tanto de todo y enviara policías a la cabaña

Trini: estaremos juntas nada pasara, ahora arreglarnos se nos va hacer tarde

Kimberly: ojala no envíen a Bulk y Skull porque si no estaremos en problemas

Las chicas se ríen, en ese momento suena el teléfono

Kimberly: alo quien es

Tommy: hola futura esposa

Kimberly: hola mi amor

Tommy: te llamaba para decirte que Kat se fue a Hawaii hoy y que ya estoy saliendo para la cabaña de mi tío

Kimberly: hablas en serio se fue, nosotras estamos esperando a mi primo Jacob el nos llevara

Tommy: si Kendrix llamo a David para decirle

Kimberly: eso es una excelente noticia

Tommy: debo irme nos vemos en el altar

Kimberly: así será

Tommy, los chicos y su familia partieron a la cabaña

1 hora después

 **Cabaña**

Tommy: al fin hemos llegado bueno ahora debemos descansar por lo menos 10 minutos e irnos arreglar

Billy: claro amigo

Jasón: las chicas ya vendrán en camino que tercas son deberieron venirse con nosotros

Zack: quien puede con esas tres

Tommy: nadie

 **Casa Hart**

Aisha: Jacob esta tardando como mucho no crees Kim

Kimberly: si es extraño el no suele ser impuntual

Trini: llegaremos tarde

Kimberly: debimos irnos con los chicos

En ese momento suena el timbre, Kimberly abre y dice: buenas que desea

Desconocido: Kimberly Hart

Kimberly: si soy yo quien es usted

Desconocido: soy Andrés el mejor amigo de Jacob el no pudo venir y me pidió que la viniera a buscar a usted y a sus amigas

Kimberly: Jacob está bien

Desconocido: perfectamente el llegara tarde, debemos irnos ya se está haciendo tarde

Kimberly: chicas vamos el amigo de Jacob vino por nosotras el no pudo venir

Aisha: qué raro tu primo esta bien

Kimberly: el dice que si honestamente mi primo habla mucho de su amigo pero jamás lo he conocido hasta hoy

Trini: basta de charla chicas debemos irnos ya

Las chicas abordan la camioneta del supuesto amigo del primo de Kimberly, cuando van en plena carretera el carro se desvía

Kimberly: Andrés esta no es la vía

Desconocido: lo sé ustedes están secuestradas y no intenten escapar por las mato

Aisha: no nos hagas daños por favor

El desconocido recibe una llamada

Katherine: tienes a la presa

Desconocido: si la tengo con sus dos amiguitas

Katherine: deja a esas dos tiradas en el camino yo solo quiero a la presa

Desconocido: como ordenes

El desconocido detiene el auto y saca a Trini y Aisha las golpeas y las deja inconsciente en medio de la carretera

Kimberly: a donde me llevas quien eres tu

Mientras tanto en la cabaña

Jasón: las chicas están tardando ya debieron estar aquí desde hace horas

Zack: estoy llamándolas y ninguna de las tres responde

Billy: avisemos al teniente Stone

Tommy: tengo el presentimiento que Kat tiene que ver con esto

David: no lo creo, ella se fue la misma Kendrix la llevo al aeropuerto

Jasón: pero la vio montarse en el avión

David: no

En el auto

Kimberly: suéltame que pretendes

Desconocido: cállate y la golpea

Horas después llegan a una cabaña en medio del bosque

Desconocido: aquí la tienes

Katherine: eres muy eficiente Maikol esas tontas no te reconocieron

Maikol: hice esto por ti porque te amo, aunque tu lo ames a el

Katherine: te dije que te recompensare, amárrala bien y te espero en el cuarto

Maikol amarro a Kimberly quien aún estaba inconsciente

En la carretera

Aisha: Trini ya no puedo caminar mas

Trini: yo tampoco pero debemos ser fuerte por Kimberly

Aisha: ya estamos cerca del camino a la cabaña pero no aguanto mas

Trini y Aisha se desmayan cerca de la carretera que da hacia la cabaña del tío de Tommy, para su suerte los chicos venían saliendo a buscarlas y las ven

Cabaña

Billy: chicas que paso donde esta Kim

Trini: estábamos en casa de Kim y un supuesto amigo de Jacob le dijo que el no podía buscarnos y que lo había mandado, nos montamos en el auto, luego nos desviamos y cuando Kim le reclamo nos dijo que estábamos secuestradas, luego recibió una llamada y después paro el auto nos sacó del auto, nos golpeó a Aisha y a mi y se llevó a Kimberly

Tommy: debemos buscar a Kimberly quien sabe que pueden hacerle

Zack: la encontraremos calma bro

Stone: ya mande varias patrullas a recorrer las carreteras que conducen hasta esta cabaña

Jasón: gracias teniente

David: tranquilo hermano Kim aparecerá sana y salva

Pasaron dos semanas y la búsqueda de Kimberly era intensa sus amigos y futuro esposo estaban desesperados, podrán descubrir el verdadero paradero de Kimberly y que le pasara a Kat cuando sea descubierta

Espero les guste este capítulo gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Habían pasado dos semanas y nadie sabía del paradero de Kimberly, el teniente Stone intensificaba la búsqueda

 **Casa Oliver**

Rachell: hijo no has pensado que Katherine tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de Kimberly

Tommy: no creo que su obsesión llegue a tanto mamá

Tony: yo tu no lo dudaría hijo

David: pero si ella esta en Hawaii

Rachell: tal vez ns hizo creer eso para que no sospecháramos de ella

 **Casa Scott**

Jasón: que impotente me siento dos semanas sin saber donde esta Kimberly

Billy: es muy frustrante no poder hacer nada

Aisha: ojala no le hagan daño

Zack: dios quiera que no le pase nada malo

 **En el lugar del secuestro**

Katherine: Maikol has sido un chico bueno

Maikol: hare lo que sea por ti Kat

 **En el cuarto oscuro**

Kimberly pensaba no voy a salir viva de aquí está loca me matara, en ese momento entra Kat

Katherine: hola perra te gusta la habitación de lujo que escogí para ti

Kimberly: eres un loca demente suéltame

Katherine: no te soltare ahora me pagaras cada humillación que Tommy me hizo por tu culpa y de la ira golpea a Kimberly

Kimberly: crees que por tenerme aquí prisionera y golpearme Tommy volverá contigo, aunque me mates el jamás volverá a estar a tu lado

Katherine se llena aún mas de ira y golpea a Kimberly esta trata de defenderse pero por estar atada no puede y a la final Katherine la golpea tan fuerte que la deja inconsciente

Maikol: la mataste

Katherine: no solo esta desmayada la muy cobarde

Maikol: cuando harás la llamada

Katherine: mañana mismo pero promete que no te enojaras

Maikol: que harás?

Katherine: obligare a Tommy a casarse conmigo

Maikol: ese no era el trato Kat, tú serias solo para mi

Katherine: y lo seré solo quiero divertirme un poco

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Casa Oliver**

David: alo quien es

Maikol: esa es la casa de Thomas Oliver

David: si pero quien ese

Maikol: mi nombre no importa, tengo información sobre el paradero de la novia de Thomas

David grita Tommy alguien está llamando que tiene información sobre Kim, Tommy corre a atender el teléfono

Tommy: habla Tommy que sabe de Kimberly ella está bien

Katherine: la tengo en un lugar muy alejado por ahora está bien pero sin accedes a mi petición enviare el cadáver

Tommy: Katherine estás loca porque llegar a este extremo tú no eres una criminal, suelta a Kim

Katherine: tú me obligaste, mañana iras a la iglesia que está en la calle Salem, allí nos casaremos dile a tus amigos que vayan

Tommy: estás loca no me casare contigo

En ese momento suena un disparo

Tommy; noooooo¡ Kat que has hecho

Katherine: todavía nada pero es una advertencia de lo que va a pasar si mañana no te casas conmigo

Tommy escucha a Kimberly gritar no lo hagas no te cases, en ese momento se cae la llamada

Rachell: que paso Tommy te dijeron dónde estaba Kimberly

Tommy: tenías razón mamá Katherine secuestro a Kim

Tony: debemos avisar al teniente Stone

 **Casa Campbell**

Aisha: hablas en serio Tommy, Katherine tiene secuestrada a Kim

Tommy: si Aisha y quiere que me case con ella mañana para liberar a Kim

Aisha: no puedes casarte con esa loca

Tommy: dedo hacerlo la vida Kim depende de ello

Aisha: avisare a los demás

 **Casa Cranston**

Trini: esa perra pero debemos evitar que Tommy haga esa locura

Aisha: pero si no lo hace Katherine matara a nuestra hermana

Trini: la muy perra lo puso entre la espada y la pared, los chicos están aquí les contare lo que esta pasando

Aisha: está bien voy saliendo para allá, Tommy también va en camino

Trini: ok está bien

Billy; que sucede amor porque tan alterada

Trini: Katherine tiene secuestrada a Kim y para liberarla le pidió a Tommy que se casara con ella mañana

Zack: esa tipa resulto ser una psicópata

Jasón: llamare al teniente Stone algo debemos hacer para capturar a esa loca

Los chicos se reunieron con el teniente Stone y entre todos idearon un plan

 **Al día siguiente**

 **En el lugar del secuestro**

Katherine: verdad que me veo hermosa perra

Kimberly: no te saldrás con la tuya Katherine

Katherine: pero si ya lo hice, el sabe que si hace algo en mi contra tu morirás

Kimberly: te casaras con alguien que no te ama, el solo se va casar contigo por los estas obligando

Katherine: cállate y ponte este vestido vendrás conmigo

Katherine llama a Tommy y le dice: hola futuro esposo ya todo esta listo te espero a las cuatro en la iglesia

Tommy: está bien allí estaremos

En ese momento Kendrix le quita el teléfono a Tommy y dice: hermana para esto ya por favor hazlo por mí

Katherine: lo siento hermana dile a Tommy que no falte a la iglesia o ella morirá

Se llevara a cabo la fatídica boda de Katherine y Tommy? Se saldrá Katherine con la suya?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo espero sus comentarios que le has parecido la historia es muy importante para mi saberlo


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

 **Iglesia**

Zack: la loca de Katherine no ha llegado que tramara ahora

Aisha: te aseguro que nada bueno

Kendrix: esto es una locura que bajo cayo mi hermana por culpa de Tommy

Trini: el no podía engañarla ya no la amaba

Aisha: con reproches no ganas nada Kendrix acepta que tu hermana enloqueció

Kendrix: mi papá ya sabe lo que ocurre llegara mañana y nos llevaremos a Kat para Australia y la internaremos en un psiquiátrico

David. Te iras?

Kendrix: si David por el bien de mi hermana

Horas después llegaba Katherine

Tommy: hola Kat

Katherine: hola futuro esposo, antes que preguntes tu perra está bien la traigo conmigo pero solo la liberare cuando estemos casados

Tommy: como sé que me estás diciendo la verdad

Katherine: tranquilo ella presenciara nuestra boda

Comienza la boda y Katherine tenia a Kimberly a su lado apuntada con un arma

Padre: Kat reflexiona deja ir a la chica

Katherine: continúe con la boda o el tiro lo recibirá usted

Padre: Tommy aceptas a Katherine como tú legitima esposa

Tommy: si acepto

Padre: Katherine aceptas a Tommy como tú legitimo esposo

Katherine: por supuesto padre

Padre: los declaro marido y mujer

Katherine: vayámonos de aquí esposo

Tommy: a donde iremos y liberaras a Kim yo ya cumplí

Katherine: de luna de miel, claro que la liberare

Katherine suelta a Kimberly pero no si antes dispararle

Tommy: noooooo porque lo hiciste yo cumplí

Kimberly: estoy bien Tommy la bala solo me rozo

Katherine: que mala suerte ahora tu yo nos iremos

 **En la carretera**

Katherine: al fin juntos para siempre

Tommy: donde está la Katherine dulce de la que un día me enamore

Katherine: tú la mataste con tus desprecios y falta de amor

Tommy: yo no te amo Kat entiéndelo si me case contigo fue por salvar la vida de Kimberly, a ella la amo con todas mis fuerzas

Katherine: cállate Tommy

Tommy: baja la velocidad del auto Kat

Katherine: los odio a ti por despreciarme y a ella por robarme tu amor

Tommy: para el auto Kat nos vamos a estrellar

Katherine: eso sería excelente idea así morimos juntos

Tommy: Kat déjame ayudarte para el auto y déjame manejar

Katherine: no

Tommy y Katherine discutían en el auto

 **Casa Cranston**

Jasón: gracias por la información teniente Stone

Kimberly: que paso?

Jasón: el teniente Stone los sigue, Kat está manejando el auto pero al parecer está muy alterada

Aisha: esa loca es capaz de todo

Kimberly: temo por la vida de Tommy

Trini: todo va a salir bien

 **De vuelta a la carretera**

Tommy: Kat por favor baja la velocidad

Katherine: esposito desde cuando eres tan gallina

En ese momento se da cuenta que el teniente Stone los perseguía

Katherine: me engañaste ibas a meterme a la cárcel

Tommy: de que hablas

Katherine: no te hagas el bobo, pero no me atraparan

Katherine aumenta aún más la velocidad del auto y termina chocando con un camión, el carro dio varias vueltas y cayó al precipicio, el teniente Stone llamo a los rescatistas y ambulancias para el traslado de los heridos

Casa Cranston

Billy: que no puede ser¡

Stone: el carro choco con un camión, volcó y cayeron al precipicio ajora están en la búsqueda pero no sabemos si sobrevivieron

Billy: gracias por llamar teniente Stone avisare a los demás

Aisha; que ocurre Billy

Billy: debemos preparar a Kim y a Rachell, para la noticia que tengo que darles

Aisha: Tommy está bien

Todos se reúnen en la sala

Billy: el teniente Stone llamo deben ser fuertes, Kat y Tommy tuvieron un accidente el carro choco con un camión y cayó a un precipicio no se saben si sobrevivieron

Kimberly; no puede ser Tommy tiene que estar vivo no se puede morir

Rachell: mi hijo no puede estar muerto noooooo

Trini consolaba a Kimberly quien no paraba de llorar, mientras Aisha a la mamá de Tommy

Horas después

Harrison: teniente encontramos el cuerpo de la chica está viva pero su rostro esta desfigurado estas siendo trasladada al hospital

Stone: y que hay del chico que la acompañaba

Harrison: todavía no encontramos el cuerpo

Stone: encuéntrenlo

 **Casa Cranston**

Billy: y que hay de Tommy

Stone: aun no lo conseguimos por favor avisen a los familiares de la chica que está en hospital Rizquez

Billy: está bien por favor consigan a Tommy

 **Casa Hillard**

Kendrix: que mi hermana sufrió un accidente como esta

Billy: si el teniente Stone nos llamó para decirnos, tu hermana está en el hospital Rizquez

Kendrix: gracias Billy salgo para allá

 **Casa Cranston**

Trini: Kimberly está muy mal se culpa por lo que paso

Zack: ella no tuvo la culpa, Katherine se volvió loca

Jasón: debemos apoyarla en caso de que ocurra lo peor

Aisha: cállate Jasón, Tommy va a estar bien

5 horas después

Trini: gracias por avisarnos teniente

Kimberly: que sucede Trini, el está también lo consiguieron

Trini: lo están trasladando en este momento al hospital Rizquez pero su estado es delicado

Kimberly: vayamos al hospital

 **Hospital Rizquez**

Dr. Guzmán: Srita Kendrix su hermana está muy grave a perdido mucha sangre

Kendrix: dígame la verdad se va a morir

Dr. Guzmán: debemos operarla tiene las costillas rotas, tiene comprometida una arteria

Media hora después

Rachell: Srita soy la mamá de Thomas Oliver como está el

Enfermera: todavía no le podemos dar información sobre el paciente

Horas después

Dr. Abreu: Rachell de Oliver

Rachell: si soy yo como esta mi hijo

Dr. Abreu: sufrió varias contusiones, al caer por el precipicio golpeo fuertemente su cabeza, y parte de los vidrios se le incrustaron en el cuerpo, aparte tiene las costillas rotas

Rachell: lo salvaran doctor

Kimberly: no deje que se doctor

Dr. Abreu: deben calmarse

Dos horas después

Dr. Guzmán:familiares de Katherine Hillard

Kendrix: yo soy su hermana

Dr. Guzmán: lo siento su hermana no resistió la operación, tenía una hemorragia interna

Kendrix: noooooo puede ser Kat no, lloraba desconsolada

David: lo siento Kendrix

Rachell: tu hermana tomo una mala decisión y la llevo a la muerte de verdad lo siento

Kendrix: gracias, debo llamar a papá

Tres horas después

Dr. Abreu: familiares de Thomas Oliver

Kimberly: Como está Tommy doctor

Dr. Abreu: está en terapia intensiva

Kimberly: estará bien

Dr. Abreu: por supuesto

Meses después Tommy salía del hospital parecía que ahora si las cosas estarían bien y ya no habría ningún impedimento para que Tommy y Kimberly sean felices

Espero les guste este capítulo. gracias a netcy25 por apoyar esta historia


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

 **Casa Hart**

Tommy: odio caminar con este bastón y lo peor es que jamás volveré a practicar karate

Kimberly: estas vivo y es lo que importa o no

Tommy: es cierto pude haber muerto como ella, siento remordimiento por mi culpa enloqueció y eso la llevo a la muerte.

Kimberly: no te tortures con eso mi amor

 **Australia**

Jacob: siempre supe que Thomas Oliver seria la perdición de Katherine

Kendrix: papi ella tomo su decisión y eso la llevo a este trágico final

Jacob: no te quiero cerca de la familia Oliver

Kendrix: papá yo amo a David, o me alejaras de David cómo lo hiciste con Kat y Tommy, tal vez si n los hubieras separado ella estuviera viva

Jacob: Kendrix no seas cruel con tu padre yo solo quiero lo mejor para mis hijas ya perdi una no quiero perderte a ti también

 **Casa Cranston**

Trini: tengo todo listo para la sorpresa

Aisha: solo falta es vestido como haremos para que lo compre

Zack: eso no será problema las tres son compradoras compulsivas, asi que no tendrán problemas con eso

Trini: me ofendes jajajaja

Jasón: ya la camioneta esta alquilada nos iremos todos juntos para no levantar sospechas.

 **Casa Hart**

Tommy: amor te llama una de las mosqueteras

Kimberly: mosquetera a la orden

Aisha: jajaja te estoy llamando para invitarlos este fin de semana para la playa

Kimberly: eso es genial así os divertimos un poco

Aisha: debemos ir de compras haremos una fiesta hawaiana

Kimberly: perfecto a las 3 en el centro comercial

Aisha: perfecto

 **Centro Comercial**

 **Tienda**

Aisha: ese vestido rosado te queda perfecto

Kimberly: me lo llevo además hace juego con el traje de baño que me compre, ojala a Tommy le guste la camisa que le compre

Trini: te ves perfecta, paguemos y vámonos a casa estoy cansada

 **Casa Hart**

Tommy: me quedo perfecta la camisa gracias amor

Kimberly: de nada, prepare tu comida favorita

Tommy: y a que se debe tanto consentimiento

Kimberly: a que te amo

Esa noche Tommy y Kimberly hicieron el amor, luego fueron a dormir; al dia siguiente ambos salieron a trabajar, solo faltaba un día para el viaje a la playa

 **Australia**

Kendrix: te extraño mucho amor

David: yo también te extraño, cuando regresas

Kendrix: en una semana, aunque mi papá quiere que me quede con el y me aleje de ti y tu familia

David: no Kendrix tu y yo no podemos repetir la historia de nuestros hermanos

Kendrix: no lo haremos

 **Casa Hart**

Kimberly: ayúdame perezoso

Tommy: es un fin de semana y llevas ropa como para un mes

Kimberly: exagerado, mañana vas ala museo

Tommy; si voy con varios alumnos

El gran día llego, los chicos abordan una camioneta, arrancaron; todos iban echando broma luego de dos horas llegan a la casa de la playa

Kimberly; esta es la misma casa donde estuvimos hace tiempo Tommy y yo

Tommy: si en tu cumpleaños

Jasón: pensamos que querían recordar momentos felices

Trini: vayamos adentro

 **En la noche**

Zack: esta fiesta quedo genial

Kimberly; la verdad que si salud tenía tiempo sin divertirme

Jasón: Kim, Aisha te está llamando

Kimberly: gracias iré a verla

Al rato Billy dice: démosle la bienvenida a nuestra fiesta al padre Roberto

Jasón: Kim y Tommy bienvenidos a su boda hawaiana

Tommy: boda?

Billy: organizamos esta sorpresa para ustedes

Kimberly: no sé qué decir estoy muy sorprendida

Aisha: vayamos al altar

Con una bonita boda hawaiana Kim y Tommy por fin se casaban

Kimberly: brindo por los mejores amigos que puedo tener los amo y gracias por esta hermosa sorpresa

Tommy: gracias por ayudarme a casarme con a mujer de mi vida, salud

Pasaron los meses de mucha dicha pero un día llegaría la noticia que haría a este grupo de amigos aún más felices

 **Casa Cranston**

Trini: Billy y amigos tengo algo que decirles

Billy: que sucede amor

Aisha: habla me moriré de un infarto

Trini: estoy embarazada

Kimberly: voy a ser tía genial

Aisha: querrás decir que seremos tías

Billy abraza y besa a Trini y dice: gracias por hacerme tan feliz

9 meses después nació la pequeña Dana era una bebé muy hermosa tenía los ojos achinados y la piel blanca, Kimberly y Aisha la consentían, por fin los amigos eran felices sin nada que los atormentara

 **Casa Hart**

Tommy: quiero hijos adoro a Dana pero deseo tener uno propio

Kimberly: yo también quiero una bebita nuestra

Tommy: hagamos la tarea

 **Casa Scott**

Allison: Jasón ven a comer

Jasón: ya voy amor

Allison: tengo algo que comunicarte

Jasón: que sucede

Allison: debo viajar a Londres por dos meses

Jasón: dos meses sin ti es mucho

Allison: debo hacerlo es por mi trabajo

 **Parque**

Angela: Zack quien diría que terminaríamos siendo novios

Zack: tengo mis encantos

Angela: creído

Zack: mira Aisha con su novio

Angela: hacen una bonita pareja

Todo era paz y felicidad, pasaron los años pero seguían siendo los mejores amigos


	20. Chapter 20

_CAPITULO 20_

 _5 años después_

 _Casa Hart- Oliver_

 _Kimberly: hoy es_ el cumpleaños de Dana ire a comprarle un obsequio

Tommy: te acompaño quiero comprarle algo especial a mi ahijada

Jasón: es nuestra consentida, alquilamos la casa de la playa para su fiesta

 **Casa Cranston**

Trini: feliz cumpleaños hija

Dana: gracias mami

Billy: feliz cumpleaños te adoro hija

En ese momento tocan el timbre, Billy abre la puerta y eran Zack y Aisha

Aisha: dónde está mi sobrina favorita

Dana: Tía Aisha

Aisha: feliz cumpleaños te traje un obsequio

Dana: gracias tía

Zack: feliz cumpleaños mi niña hermosa

Dana: gracias tío

 **Horas después**

Dana: me gusta mi fiesta gracias mami y papi

Billy: agradece a los tíos también

Dana: gracias tíos

Todos se divertían los adultos parecían niños grandes jugaban con los amiguitos de Dana, de repente Kimberly se desmaya

Trini: ayúdenme a llevarla adentro

Tommy: Kim que tienes

Aisha: ponle este algodón con alcohol

Kimberly: comienza a reaccionar y pregunta que me paso?

Tommy: te desmayaste, mañana iremos al medico

Kimberly: no exageres debe ser el calor

Aisha: hazle caso a Tommy es mejor descartar

Kimberly: está bien volvamos a la fiesta

Esa noche Kimberly no podía dormir, al día siguiente

 **Hospital**

Dr. Cullen: le hicimos los exámenes a la sra Oliver y los síntomas que tiene son normales en su condición

Tommy: que condición? A que se refiere que tiene mi esposa

Dr. Cullen: felicitaciones sres Oliver van a ser padres

Kimberly y Tommy se abrazan

Tommy: gracias Dr. Cullen

 **Casa Hart- Oliver**

Kimberly: organizare una cena especial para decirle a nuestros amigos la gran noticia

Tommy: me parece genial

Kimberly: llamare a todos

 **En la noche**

Trini: y a que se debe esta cena grupal

Kimberly: se debe a que quiero celebrar con los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener

Jasón: algo ocultan lo se

Tommy: quizás tengamos algo oculto

Todos al terminar de cenar se reúnen en el patio de la casa

Aisha: que hermosa esta la noche, amigos aprovechando la ocasión debo decirles que me caso

Zack: se me casa otra hermana

Kimberly: felicidades

Trini: felicidades

Tommy: felicidades Aisha

Jasón: pues abra boda doble yo también me caso

Billy: excelente felicidades

Tommy: bueno ya que todos están dando buenas noticias les dire que voy a ser papá

Trini: qué¡ Kimberly estas embarazada

Aisha: seré tía otra vez

Jasón: felicidades

Billy: yo seré el padrino

Kimberly: queríamos compartir nuestra felicidad con ustedes

Zack: la familia esta creciendo

Dana: que bien tendré un primito (a)

9 meses pasaron y nació Ryan, Kimberly y Tommy estaba feliz, Aisha se casó con su novio Rocky, Jasón y Allison se fueron a vivir a New York, Zack termino con Angela y ahora sale con Taylor; Billy y Trini esperaban su segundo bebé; Kendrix y David se casaron y vivían en Australia

Cada uno tomo un camino diferente pero nunca olvidaron el lazo de hermandad que los unía, siempre que podían se reunían, y como una vez lo dijeron hasta sus hijos eran los mejores amigos

FIN

Con este capítulo doy fin a esta historia espero le guste este final, gracias por seguir esta historia


End file.
